Rise of the Sith
by I can't write
Summary: This is a story about the uprising of the Sith, the war between the Jedi and the Sith, the early years of Yoda's life, and the formation of the Republic.
1. Chapter 1 First Strike

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

A few hundred years before the birth of the Republic,

There are thousands of Jedi knights scattered all

over the galaxy, to protect the innocent

and to serve the Coruscant Government.

Meanwhile, thousands of Sith are all over

the galaxy, attacking countless planets, but

their true motive is about to come to light...

**Chapter One: First Strike **

"Greetings, citizens of Coruscant." Governor Marcus Tueeshy says to the crowd on the Coruscant Government building as they cheer.

"I am here to tell all of you of our plans we have in store for the future." the Governor says to the crowd, two Jedi masters are near his side, discussing the Sith attack on the planet Montunuia.

"Do you think the Sith would dare come to assassinate the Governor?" Master Paregus Monton asks the Jedi beside him.

"Difficult to see, the future is." whispers Master Yoda.

Yoda is a young Jedi for his race, only 417 years old. Yoda has been strong with the Force ever since his younger years as a padawan. Being trained by a powerful and strong Jedi, Yoda has already been to hundreds of planets. He also has good relations and friendships with many planetary leaders and species, including the Wookies.

"Trust in the Force, we should have." explains Yoda.

Elsewhere, on the roof of the Security Skyscraper building , security officials and snipers dressed in blue are on their guard, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. Since the attack on the planet Montunuia, security tightened considerably. At the same time, a man in a black cloak is walking up the steps to the rooftop. In his hand is a Lightsaber. He walks up to the door and stops. He stands there, listening to the guards' conversation.

"The speech seems to be going well." one of the guards says.

"There seems to be no activity down there." says the other.

"Maybe this was just a false alarm."

Suddenly, the door blows down. The guards pull out their blaster and assault rifles and start firing, but the Sith is faster. He jumps up, and slashes the first two guards, reflects the one shot at the other, and kicks the other one off the roof. Then the sniper shot his rifle. The Sith blocks it, cutting the rifle into two pieces, leaps behind him, and stabs the sniper in the back. He pulls the Lightsaber out of the body and puts it away on his cloak. He then uses a Force push to knock the sniper off the roof. He crouches down, and picks up the sniper rifle. He puts his eye up to the scope. He aims the target at Governor Marcus. He then waits for the right moment to pull the trigger.

"We want to unite the entire galaxy as one!" joyously yells Marcus. The crowd claps and cheers with sheer happiness and joy. Marcus' eyes sparkle with tears of achievement. The Sith pulls the trigger. A load shot is heard. The entire crowd panics. Governor Marcus falls backwards onto the floor. His bodyguards run to Marcus' side, yelling for a medic. Master Paregus and Master Yoda look up. They see the Sith walking to the door he blew down.

"Follow and capture him, we must!" exclaims Yoda. They both nod at each other and Force jump down a thousand feet to the ground. They see the Sith. The Sith and the two Jedi look at each other and then the Sith runs.

"Master Paregus, chase after him. Surprise and trap him, I will." Yoda Force jumps onto a speeder bike and shoots the other way. The chase is on.

Paregus runs after the Sith, through the crowds of numerous people. Paregus releases his Lightsaber and throws it at a rope. Suddenly, a giant crate of star fighter parts hit the Sith and he falls down. Paregus jumps, attempting to hit the Sith, but then he kicks Paregus in the stomach, and thens runs away. Speeding through the streets on his speeder bike, Yoda spots the Sith on the other street. Yoda turns left onto the street that the Sith is running on. Yoda throws his green Lightsaber and cuts the Sith in the leg. He falls to the ground. Yoda stops the speeder bike and walks near the Sith. All at once, He jumps up off the ground and pulls out his blood-red Lightsaber. Yoda leaps at him and both their Lightsabers clash. The Sith kicks Yoda and jumps onto the roof of the Security Skyscraper. Yoda also jumps on the roof.

"Ends now, this does." Yoda says in a strong and confident voice.

"The Jedi will never prevail." the Sith yells back in a devilish voice.

Master Paregus awakes and stands up. He then remembers. The Sith assassin! He picks up his Lightsaber and runs down the street. Yoda and the Sith assassin fight in a furious and intense battle. Paregus then sees them fighting, the clashing of the two Lightsabers. Paregus jumps up onto the roof and ignites his yellow Lightsaber. Paregus kicks the Sith in the head. He is knocked off the roof, loses his Lightsaber, and hits a speeder right below him. Yoda and Paregus jump down and point their Lightsabers at him.

"Beaten, you are." Yoda tells him.

"Surrender now. You shall pay for your actions." Adds Paregus.

"Never!" yells the Sith in a haunting voice.

The Sith shoots Force lightning at the both of them. Yoda blocks it, but Paregus is hit and is knocked out. The Sith Force pulls Paregus' Lightsaber and tries to stab Yoda, but he reflects it and slashes the Sith in the arm. He yelps in pain and drops Paregus' Lightsaber. Yoda points his Lightsaber at the Sith's neck.

"Lost, you have!" Yoda exclaims in a triumphant voice.

"This is only the beginning!" He then Force pushes Yoda onto the ground. He attempts to shock him with Force lightning, but slips and falls off the roof. He plunges to his death. Yoda puts his Lightsaber away and walks towards Paregus.

"Alright, are you, Paregus?" Paregus wakes up and slowly sits up with his hand on his head.

"I am alright. What happened to the assassin?" Paregus asks Yoda.

"Fell, he did. Unable to capture him, I was."

"Come on. We better get back to The Coruscant Government building to inform Governor Marcus about the Sith Assassin."

**_Next Chapter:_** _Governor Marcus survives his wounds. Paregus and Yoda inform him that the Sith sent an assassin to kill him. Meanwhile, a Sith named Darth Plagueis, is informed that the assassination attempt on Governor Marcus' life has failed. He and his group of Sith have sent spies to Coruscant. Unknown to the Jedi, a terrible Plan is underway. The Sith are one step closer to unleashing their true power and achieving their ultimate goal - to destroy the Jedi. On the next chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith - Chapter 2: A Sinister Plot ._


	2. Chapter 2 Sinister Plot

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

A few hundred years before the birth of the Republic,

There were thousands of Jedi knights scattered all

over the galaxy, to protect the innocent

and to serve the Coruscant Government.

Meanwhile, thousands of Sith are all over

the galaxy, attacking countless planets, but

their true motive is about to come to light...

**Chapter Two: A Sinister Plot**

All over Coruscant, people are all frightened of the events that occurred earlier that day. Many are worried and weeping for Governor Marcus Tueeshy, who was shot by a Sith assassin. News soon spread that the Sith assassin was killed after being chased by two Jedi masters. Many are waiting for the news about the Governor.

"Governor Marcus, how are you feeling?" asks Master Paregus. Master Yoda is also there, standing beside Paregus.

"I am feeling alright now. Please tell me, I want to know who tried to kill me?" Master Yoda walks near Marcus.

"An assassin, the Sith sent." Yoda tells Marcus with a serious voice.

"Where is this assassin now?" asks Marcus.

"Master Yoda and I engaged this assassin. The assassin tried to destroy Yoda and I on the top of the Security Skyscraper, but he slipped and plunged to his death." explains Paregus. Marcus then stands up straight. He speaks in a sincere tone of voice.

"Listen to me now. We need to do something about this uprising of the Sith. Day by day they are attacking planets one by one and I believe we could be next!"

"Are you suggesting that the Sith would try to invade Coruscant?" asks Paregus.

"Or a more evil and sinister plot, they have in store." said Yoda. Marcus then walks to his desk and faces the large, bright window.

"Or possibly a far worse attack on the city. Possibly aimed at the civilians." Yoda and Paregus then look at each other grimly.

"In that case, take extra precautions we must." says Yoda.

On a dark planet beyond the Outer Rim, called Moontark, a group of six Sith are sitting at a long table, discussing their plans.

" Our plans are going as scheduled." says Palnaro.

"The Jedi will at last fall and become extinct." says Meedo.

"They will finally meet their maker." says Barok.

"I wish I could kill one now!" yells the one with the one eye. The Sith at the far end stands up.

"All of you, shut up! My master will make the decisions. He is our strong and noble leader and he will be the first to spill Jedi blood."

The Sith at the other end is the leader. He stands up. His name is Darth Plagueis. He had pale, white skin. He had yellow eyes, and orange pupils.

"Thank you, my apprentice. Now, all of you listen. Our plots are going as planned. The Governor is now dead and the city is in a state of shock. The Jedi will not see our next objective that will that will start our ultimate plan and bring the downfall of the Jedi. Now, I am the leader of this group and I want all of you to show a little respect."

"I'm not listening to your lies, Plagueis. You are a weak and feeble leader. You don't have the strength to be the leader of the Sith. In fact, I'll kill you now to save the trouble!"

The Sith with the one eye pulls out his orange Lightsaber and jumps in the air. He is about to slash Plagueis when suddenly Plagueis' apprentice, Baronus, pulls out his Lightsaber and cuts the other one's arm off. He yelps in pain. Plagueis then Force chokes him. He falls to the ground motionless.

"What a weakling. He didn't deserve to be called a Sith. Thank you, Baronus." Plagueis sits back down.

"Now, where were we. Ah, yes. Show me a little respect." Suddenly, a ship lands on the ground. A Sith spy walks out.

" Lord Plagueis. We have received news that the assassin we sent was killed after being engaged by the Jedi." Plagueis stands up.

"What!" Plagueis yells in a devilish, strong tone.

"Well, sir. May I bring up another idea? I suggest that you sent spies to Coruscant." suggests the spy. Plagueis stands there, thinking.

" Your right, Commander Bly. How do you think we should go about doing this?"

"Well, the planetary meetings are coming up shortly."

"Alright Commander Bly, listen closely. I want you and your best men to go and spy on the Governor and the Jedi. Then I want to come back to inform me."

"Yes, lord Plagueis. It will be done." Commander Bly walks back into his ship and it takes off.

"My lord. What do we do?" asks Barok.

"We shall wait for the right moment to strike!"

Governor Marcus is in his office, thinking about the occurring attacks by the Sith. He talks to himself quietly.

"What will the future bring?"

Meanwhile, a ship is zooming near Coruscant. Commander Bly and his group of spies are getting ready for their upcoming mission. They are eager to start their plot against the Jedi!

_**Next chapter: **Yoda and Paregus are on their guard as Governor Marcus meets with other planetary leaders to discuss the uprising of the Sith during the annual weekly meetings. Meanwhile, Commander Bly and his group lands on Coruscant and spy on the meetings. They contact Darth Plagueis and he orders to execute a terrible attack! The Sith will finally start their revenge against the Jedi! On the next chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith- Chapter 3: Evil is Everywhere. _


	3. Chapter 3 Evil is Everywhere

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

A few hundred years before the birth of the Republic,

There were thousands of Jedi knights scattered all

over the galaxy, to protect the innocent

and to serve the Coruscant Government.

Meanwhile, thousands of Sith are all over

the galaxy, attacking countless planets, but

their true motives are about to come to light...

**Chapter Three: Evil is Everywhere**

This week in the Coruscant government building, Governor Marcus is meeting with many other planetary leaders to discuss the ongoing attacks by the Sith. There are leaders from Alderaan, Kashyyyk, Utapau, Naboo, Bespin, and many others.

"Welcome. As you all know, an assassination's attempt against my life occurred two days ago. Master Yoda and Master Paregus sought out this assassin. The assassin fell to his death off the Security Skyscraper. They told me that the assassin was sent by the Sith. Now I believe the Sith will strike again, this time possible against the security officers or the citizens of Coruscant." All of the leaders mumble to each other. The Prime Minister from Alderaan replied.

"Are you talking about a possible terror attack against the city?" Then the leader of Utapau added something else.

"If they attack the Security Skyscraper, besides the Jedi, you won't have any protection if they tried to invade the city."

"If they invade. I don't think they would that. I think they have something else in mind."says Marcus. The Wookie leader from Kashyyyk growled. The Queen from Naboo stood up and spoke,

"I will help in any way possible." all the other leaders agreed.

"I hope my fears do not come true." says Marcus.

The ship carrying the Sith spies land at the back of a Coruscant night club. A security guard approaches them as the platform door opens. They walk out, but the guard stops them.

"Excuse me, but this landing platform is unauthorized to civilians. You'll have to-"

Suddenly Commander Bly pulls out his vibro-knife (basically a knife version of a Lightsaber.) and stabs the guard in the head. The guard falls to the ground. The squad of spies steal a group of swoop bikes. Bly puts six mini boxes in the speeder pouch on the side. They zoomed away to the Government building where the leaders are.

Meanwhile, Yoda and Paregus are walking down the hall, talking about the next move the Sith would make.

"What do you think the Sith will attack again?" asks Paregus.

"The Dark Side clouds everything. Hard to see, the future is."

"But, master Yoda. Do you think the ancient prophecy our ancestors laid down to our generation is true? That one Jedi would destroy the Sith and bring balance back to the Force?" Yoda thinks for a few moments, then spoke.

"Hopefully right, our ancestors were." says.

It has turned dark and the leader are still discussing issues about the Sith. Outside the building, the spies get off their swoop bikes. Commander Bly gives them orders.

"Alright men, here is the plan. You two take care of security. The rest of you will come with me. Let's move!"

"Yoda, where do you think the Sith are?"

"Everywhere, evil is. Uncertain is the future."

"Commander, the security has been taken care of."

"Good. I shall inform lord Plagueis." Commander Bly takes out a hologram projection. He sends a signal to Plagueis. On Moontark, Plagueis receives the signal.

"What is it?" asks Barok.

"Commander Bly must have succeeded. I shall speak with him." he activates the projector.

"Lord Plagueis, we have succeeded."

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned. Use the items in the boxes I gave you."

"Yes, sir. It will be done. Bly out!" The picture of Bly vanished on his projector. Darth Plagueis stood up and faced the others.

"What is it?" asked Baronus.

"It has begun at last." exclaims Plagueis.

Commander Bly pulled out the six mini boxes off his speeder and handed them out to each spy.

"Listen carefully. Put two on the left, two on the right, and one on the top and bottom. Alright lets move!"

The spies each open the boxes and put the bombs in the places that they are told. The spies then jump on their swoop bikes.

"They will not go off until Darth Plagueis gives me orders personally, so none of you will defy order, is that understood!" Each of them nodded and flew away on their swoop bikes.

The spies wait until morning when they receive orders from Darth Plagueis to activate the bombs, but only when all the leaders are together in the Government building. They wait, and Commander Bly jumps on his swoop bike and zoomed to the Government building. He hides in the alley near it, so no guards see him. He pulls out the detonator from his cloak and puts his finger on the button. The moment the Sith have been waiting for has at last come.

_**Next chapter**: The bombs on the Coruscant building detonate, killing hundreds. The leaders in the building are all killed except governor Marcus, the queen of Naboo, and the leader of Utapau. The Jedi Yoda and Paregus are disturbed at the destruction. The fire started by the bombs has spread to the nearby Coruscant Security Skyscraper and destroys half of it. After the terror attack, Governor Marcus and many other planetary leaders and generals have agreed to declare war against the Sith. The Sith's plans have come true. The war that will decide the true fate of the Sith and start the formation of the first galactic Republic has begun! On the next chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Republic- Chapter 4: The Falling Darkness. _


	4. Chapter 4 The Falling Darkness

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

A few hundred years before the birth of the Republic,

there were thousands of Jedi knights scattered all

over the galaxy, to protect the innocent

and to serve the Coruscant Government.

Meanwhile, thousands of Sith are all over

the galaxy, attacking countless planets, but

their true motive is about to come to light...

**Chapter Four: The Falling Darkness **

****Commander Bly stands at the alleyway with his thumb on the detonator button. Many things are going through his mind right now. Becoming Darth Plagueis' military leader. Being trained by his teacher, Darth Silani. Being ordered on his first mission on the Wookie planet, Kashyyyk. Now, he will finally gain the power and respect he rightfully deserves. All he has to do is push a button. The time had finally come at last. The Sith's plans will become a reality. It's time. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and presses the button.

The first three bombs explode. The giant windows shatter onto the streets. The large crowds of people in front of the building were literally blown away. People were screaming, running through the streets. It was a state of absolute chaos. Suddenly, a fire ship came to put the fire out, as did many guards.

The second three bombs go off. Part of the fire ship blew up, completely obliterating the pilots inside. The guards were hit by the explosion. Their bodies hit the ground. Another fire squad comes to put out the fire, but it was too high. The fire spreads to the Security Skyscraper. Half of the building goes up in flames. People were running through the streets on fire. Horrible screams can be heard throughout the streets as bodies burn. A medical unit arrives. The medics run to the sight. They are too late. The damage has been done. Bodies were all over the place. Blood runs down the street from the dead bodies.

A few minutes later, Masters Yoda and Paregus arrive. They cannot believe what they are seeing. The fire was finally put out after destroying many buildings. They see medics shoveling up bodies and laying them on speeders. Smoke is everywhere. Paregus is trembling. He puts his hand over his mouth.

"How could they have done this?" asks Paregus.

"Come true, our worst fears have." said Yoda.

"Master Yoda!" yells officer Rishi. Yoda and Paregus run over to the government building wreckage.

" There are three survivors."

"Who?" asks Yoda.

" The leaders of Utapau and Naboo, and Governor Marcus."

"How are they?" asks Paregus.

" They're fine." explains officer Rishi.

All three of them come walking out. Governor Marcus says, "Soldier, Take them to my office. I'll be there myself shortly. Master Yoda, this can't happen again. We need to do something about the Sith."

"Right, you are. Something must be done."

A few days later, Governor Marcus invites leaders of many planets and the Jedi to meet with him at his office.

"Listen, all of you. We must do something before another attack can be made!" exclaims Marcus.

The leader of Utapau speaks, "I think we should go to war before more civilians or leaders are assassinated."

"I agree." adds the Gungan leader of Naboo.

"Is it agreed?" asks Marcus.

"Agreed."

The next day Governor Marcus gives a speech to the whole city.

"Citizens of Coruscant. A few days ago, Sith spies planted multiple bombs on the Government building, where I was meeting with other leaders. Only me, the queen of Naboo, and the prime minister of Utapau survived the bombing. Hundreds of the citizens of this city were also killed. I and several other planetary leaders have agreed to my proposal. I am declaring a state of war against the Sith for there crimes and actions."

People cheered and clapped their hands. Elsewhere, Commander Bly brought out his hologram projector.

"Yes, Bly." said Plagueis.

"It has begun my lord. The war has started."

"Good. Right on schedule. You shall be awarded gratefully."

"Thank you, my lord. Bly out!" The picture disappeared. Darth Plagueis walks over to the table and stops.

"At last. It has begun. We will finally be victorious!"

_**Next chapter: **Since the attack, the government building and the security skyscraper has been rebuilt. The war has started. Darth Plagueis has formed his army of Sith to first attack the planet Kashyyyk to lure the Jedi. Every Jedi is called to Coruscant. Many are sent to Kashyyyk, while others have stayed on Coruscant to guard the Governor and the civilians from another possible attack. Yoda becomes the leader of the Jedi. He and a large group of Jedi go to Kashyyyk to confront the Sith. On the next chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith- Chapter 5: Jedi Warriors. _


	5. Chapter 5 Jedi Warriors

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

A few hundred years before the birth of the Republic,

there were thousands of Jedi knights scattered all

over the galaxy, to protect the innocent,

and to serve the Coruscant Government.

Meanwhile, thousands of Sith are all over

the galaxy, attacking countless planets, but

their true motives are about to come to light...

**Chapter Five: Jedi Warriors**

Three weeks have past since the bombings. The government building and the Security Skyscraper have been rebuilt. Governor Marcus is standing at his office, staring out the large windows. The door slides open. Master Yoda walks in with a stern face, his hands resting on the top of his cane.

"Governor, here I am. What is it?" Marcus slowly turns around until he faces Yoda. He sighs.

"Well, Master Yoda. We have some news about the Sith."

"Yes?"

"Our intelligence agency has told us that the Sith are planning to attack the Wookie planet of Kashyyyk. Now I want you to lead a large group of knights to face them."

"Warriors, we are not. But, need our help, they do. Past relations with the Wookies, I have. Paregus, what about?"

"He'll be sent to the ice planet of Hoth. We have heard that another group of Sith has assembled there. Possibly the Sith leader behind the bombings, the assassination attack, and this war is there."

"What about the other Jedi. They will get here, how? Scattered all over the galaxy, they are."

"We have sent out a signal to tell every Jedi to arrive at Coruscant. Some will be deployed to fight, while others will stay to protect the city from another possible attack."

"Leave you, I will." Yoda walks out the door.

Elsewhere, on the planet Moontark, Darth Plagueis is standing in front of thousands of Sith warriors from all over the galaxy.

"Listen. The time has come. The Sith will rise up from the age long slumber and will destroy the Jedi." The Sith cheer and yell with happiness. Darth Plagueis raises his hands.

"Now listen. We will start our conflict on the planet of Kashyyyk. The Wookies have been living in peace far too long. By doing this we will lure the Jedi and strike. We will fight until every living creature fears us and becomes our slaves. We will continue to fight until every single Jedi is dead!" The crowd goes wild as Darth Plagueis smiles and waves his Lightsaber in the air. The Sith leaders assemble their men and walk onto the air carriers. Darth Plagueis looks up in delight as the ships take off. He,too, assembles his men and gets on his personal carrier and heads for Kashyyyk.

Masters Yoda and Paregus walk down the long halls of the newly constructed government building.

"Master Yoda. I hope this does not mean that the whole galaxy will be engulfed in this conflict."

"Warriors, we are not. Jedi warriors, we have become. Fight, we must."

"But, Master. We are not soldiers."

"Fallen, darkness has. Throughout the galaxy, the dark side is. Stop the Sith, if we want to survive."

A few hours later, thousands of Jedi meet with Marcus in the auditorium.

"Welcome, all of you. The time has come to stand up and stop the Sith from causing more pain, death, and destruction to the galaxy. Master Yoda will lead you to Kashyyyk. Our information we've received has shown us that they will probably strike there. While Master Paregus will lead the rest of you to Hoth. May the Force be with you all."

_**Next chapter: Two Part Special! **In the first part of Chapter Six, entitled First Taste of Battle, Darth Plagueis has arrived on Kashyyyk, attacking and destroying the villages. The Wookies can't stand alone. Master Yoda and his Jedi knights land on Kashyyyk and join forces with the Wookies. At the same time, Paregus goes to Hoth and engages in a fierce battle with Plagueis' padawan, Baronus. **Also! **In the second part of Chapter Six, entitled Old Memories, read about Yoda's younger years as a padawan, his training by his master, and his first meeting with Paregus! On the next super-sized, two part special of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith - Chapter 6: Ongoing Battles. _


	6. Chapter 6 Ongoing Battles Part 1

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

The war has begun at last! The Sith's

plans of destroying the Jedi may become

a reality. Thousands of Jedi knights, now

considered soldiers, are deployed on countless

planets, to protect the galaxy from the Sith and

to restore peace and justice...

**Chapter 6: Ongoing Battles**

_Part 1: First Taste of Battle_

On the jungle planet of Kashyyyk, many Wookies are doing their normal jobs and activities as usual, but they would never have guessed on what was coming they're way.

"Lord Plagueis, we are near the planet of Kashyyyk." says Bly in his usual low voice. Plagueis smiles.

"Excellent. Listen well. I want you to inform the other ships to land on the farthest side of the jungle. That way, the Wookies won't be able to see us coming. The key to this battle is the element of surprise."

"Yes, sir."

The carriers land on the far side of the jungles, but unknown to the Sith, Wookies hiding in the trees inform their new leader that the Sith have landed. The leader orders Wookie snipers to hide in the trees outside the village, while others hide in ditches to give ground support. The leader sprints down to the ditches on the shore facing the jungle. He pulls out an ancient looking bowcaster and aims it at the trees. This bowcaster has been around for countless centuries. It has been handed down from generation to generation of leaders so that when they go into battle, the past leaders see them through the battle. All the Wookies put their crossbows and rifles up to their shoulders. They aim. The snipers in the trees give hand signals to the leader, telling him what the Sith are doing. All of the Sith are off the carriers and ready.

Most are wearing ancient body armor and have extra Lightsabers. The two in command, Plagueis and Bly, are sitting on large, horse-like animals called Moontarks. The planet Moontark was named after the animal because the planet is infested with them. Darth Plagueis turns and faces his army of warriors.

"Now, at last, we will conquer the galaxy and call it our own!" the army yells.

Plagueis, Bly, and the army march through the jungle toward the shore, bellowing war cries. The Wookie leader, Tarnarfull, orders the snipers to fire on the first line of men. The snipers aim and wait. Plagueis and Bly come out first and then the first line. They aim and pull the trigger.

Six Sith are shot in the head, blood spatters on the trees. Then all of the sudden, three large explosions go off, blowing up in the middle of the army. The Wookies jump out of the ditches and charge toward the Sith, with Tarnarfull in front. Plagueis and Bly jump off their Moontarks and kill the two snipers. They run, leading the rest of the army toward the Wookies. The fight is on.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Yoda and his Jedi walk on their carriers. Paregus walks toward Yoda.

"Goodbye, my old friend. May the Force be with you." Yoda looks at Paregus.

"Goodbye." Yoda walks on the platform as it closes. The ship takes off. Paregus walks toward his ship with a group of six Jedi.

"Now, listen. We need to bring this Sith into custody. He may know the whereabouts of the real mind behind the attacks and this war." The other Jedi nod, and walk on the ship. It zooms out of the hanger bay.

On Hoth, Baronus is with Meedo, Barok, and Palnaro. They are watching the horizon.

"Why did Plagueis sent us here?" asks Barok.

"He wanted us to come here so that he could contact us. He put us here so that the Coruscant Government couldn't find us, and he wanted us to try to lure the Jedi here." responds Meedo.

"What is the point of that?" questions Palnaro.

"To find out who are the leaders." explains Baronus.

"But-" says Palnaro.

"Would you shut up!" yells Baronus.

Shots can be heard for miles as Wookies and the Sith engage in a bloody battle. Wookie cannons are firing endlessly, tearing Sith from limb to limb. Tarnarfull uses his bowcaster well as he jumps up, smashes one's head into the ground, and shoots three at once. Plagueis runs and jumps, cutting many Wookies' heads off at once. He then sees Tarnarfull._ He must be taken down!_

In a matter of seconds, Plagueis pulls out another Lightsaber, a red one, he sprints, cutting at least twenty Wookies in half, and kicks Tarnarfull in the face. He falls to the ground. Tarnarfull leaps up. He puts his hands up, the right one in front of the left one, and gets into a combat stance. Plagueis leaps toward Tarnarfull with his two Lightsabers. Tarnarfull turns behind Plagueis and slams him in the back. Plagueis falls to the ground. He gets up and wipes off the blood running down his chin. He stares at Tarnarfull. He then runs and tries to punch the Wookie leader, but he blocks it. They go back and forth at each other. At the other side of the jungle, the carrier arrives. Yoda runs out. He hears the loud clatter of blasters and Wookie cries. He leads the Jedi through the jungle. They arrive and see the Wookies and the Sith fighting._ Being destroyed, my friends are!_ Yoda then Force runs at the Sith and slashes with his Lightsaber. The other Jedi charge at them. Plagueis looks with a surprised look on his face.

_What!_ Plagueis kicks Tarnarfull in the stomach and Force pushes him in a tree. He is out cold. He sees Yoda._ He must be the leader._ Plagueis retrieves his black Lightsaber and runs toward Yoda. Yoda sees him. He also starts running at Plagueis. They both clash Lightsabers.

Meanwhile, Paregus' ship lands on the outskirts of Hoth. Paregus gets out as do the other six. He pulls out his binoculars. He sees a small building and beside it, a ship. _That's where they are!_ He puts it away, and leads the other Jedi near the building. Baronus sees the Jedi. He alerts the others.

"It looks like my master's plan worked." says Baronus.

Paregus and his Jedi pull out their Lightsabers and run toward Baronus. He does the same, as do Meedo, Barok, and Palnaro. They all collide together. Meedo and Palnaro are killed, as are four Jedi. Baronus stabs the one, and kicks Paregus on the ground. Baronus puts his Lightsaber away.

"Barok, kill him now. He is the leader." Barok nods. He holds up his purple Lightsaber in the air and thrusts it down at Paregus. Paregus kicks Barok's wrist, and Force pushes him on the ground. Paregus uses another Force push and aims it at the ground that Barok is laying. Suddenly the ground collapses and Barok falls down the hole. He is unconscious. Baronus stares at the Jedi master. _What power! _ Baronus starts to run, but is knocked down by Paregus' Force push. Paregus pulls out his Lightsaber and stands in front of Baronus.

"If you are so mighty and powerful, why run?" He smiles. Baronus yells and jumps back, his feet slide across the ice.

"I will show you true power!" Baronus does a front flip toward Paregus and kick him in the mouth. Paregus then thrusts his saber at Baronus and punches him. Baronus then jumps behind him and kicks him in the back and the head. Paregus falls and slides on the ice. It starts to crack.

On Kashyyyk, Plagueis and Yoda continue to fight each other. Around them are Wookies, Jedi and Sith bodies laying all over the beach. The water has turned light red. The sky has become almost completely black because of the smoke. Trees are on fire. Yoda and Plagueis stop and look at each other.

"Beaten, you are"

"This is just the beginning. You'll see."

Suddenly, six large carriers appear in the sky, shooting at the Jedi and the Wookies. Sand is thrown up in the air as explosions go off. Plagueis and the remaining Sith run to the ships. Yoda uses the Force to make a shield to cover the Jedi knights and the Wookies from being killed. The ships fly away. The shield evaporates. Yoda looks at the destruction with a grim and sad face. Many Wookies and Jedi were killed. Yoda sees that Tarnarfull is alive and well, besides some blaster wounds. He walks over to Yoda. He talks in Wookie roars and yells. Yoda nods.

"A long time, it has been."Yoda grins. He looks up at the houses in the trees. They were surprisingly almost undamaged. Tarnarfull climbs up the tree and brings down a baby. It's name is Tarful. Yoda and Tarnarfull shake hands and nod at each other.

Meanwhile, on Hoth, Paregus and Baronus have stopped fighting. They are in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Why don't you just give up and stop this war."

"I am not the true master, you fool. You Jedi are so blind. You think you know everything. Right now, as we speak, My master is on Kashyyyk, killing your Jedi knights and those rotten Wookies. Don't you see. This is the end for you."

Oh, I don't think so!"

Paregus jumps up, kicks Baronus in the head, and stabs him in the arm. Baronus yelps in pain. He falls on his knees. Paregus puts his Lightsaber to Baronus' throat.

"Now I think this is enough! You are coming with me to Coruscant."

"Never!" Suddenly Baronus punches Paregus in the throat, and kicks him in his left knee. Paregus screams as he falls to the ground. Baronus takes Paregus' Lightsaber and runs to his ship. He sees Barok down the hole. He is alive.

"Baronus. Get me out of here!" Baronus stares at him.

"You call yourself a Sith? You are pathetic. You can't even get out of a little hole." Roars can be heard down the hole. It was a Wampa.

"Help me! Help Me! Help me! Ahhh!" The Wampa jumps on Barok and slashes him across the face with it's large claws. Barok falls down motionlessly. The Wampa grabs Barok's leg and drags him. Baronus runs to his ship and shoots off to Moontark. Meanwhile, Paregus lays on the ground. A blizzard is coming. He pulls out his speaker and contacts Governor Marcus.

A few hours later on Kashyyyk, the smoke in the sky was gone. It was nighttime. Large, wooden sticks with some kind of candles in them were lit as the dead Wookies were buried at sea. The bodies went out into the ocean until they sank under the water. Yoda and the other Jedi stand there and watch the ceremony. He remembers vividly what an old friend had said to him years before. _Life is full of_ o_ngoing battles._

_**Part Two: Old Memories is coming soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Ongoing Battles Part 2

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

Hundreds of years before the Jedi and

Sith war, there was a bold group of Jedi who stood

against the Sith. Now most have passed on, except for

one, known as The Teacher. He found a child who has

unusual extreme power and intelligence for a small child.

This is the where it starts...

**Chapter Six: Ongoing Battles**

_Part Two: Old Memories_

"How are your exorcises going?" asked a man in a dark, brown cloak.

"Fine, they are." said Yoda. The man in the brown cloak is known as The Teacher.

Years ago, there was a group of legendary Jedi that saved countless planets from the grips of the Sith. Most of them were either killed in battle or have become one with the Force. The Teacher is one of the most feared Jedi by the Sith. His power and knowledge of the Force was incredible, and so was his wisdom.

"Now, listen closely. Do you remember you childhood on your home planet of Yaweton?" he asked.

"Remember my childhood, I don't."

"Well. Since you were a small one, I have taught you everything I know about the Force. I believe you will become more powerful than me."

"Thank you."

"Now. I believe it is time to tell you the story on how I met you. It was many years ago. I went to Yaweton for food and supplies. I went into this local market when I saw you. You were a young ling at the time. I have never seen a young Jedi did what you did. You were lifting a speeder up so the inspector could look at the bottom of it, and at the same time you were lifting all the tables and chairs in the air so the cleaning droid could sweep. Later on, your mother told me you should be trained."

"Remember my mother, I do not."

"After that, I promised her that I would bring you back to Yaweton."

"Going, are we?"

"Yes. We are leaving soon."

"Come to Dagobah, why did we?"

"I picked this place for a few reasons. This planet has many different kinds of terrain to train on. You should always be observant of your environment. The other one is so the Sith wouldn't find you."

"Why is that?"

"I knew from the day I started training you, you had power beyond the normal Jedi. If you fell into the Sith's hands, the Jedi would eventually be destroyed."

"Leaving, when are we?" asked Yoda.

"Soon."

Days past and they flew away from Dagobah. They were headed to Yaweton. Yoda has been waiting for this day for many long years. He could finally meet his mother. But when they got there, it was too late. The Teacher looked in horror. The surface looked like it was melted off! They flew in to the spot where the market was supposed to be. They got out, and they could not believe what they were seeing. The market was completely destroyed. Buildings were demolished. Bodies were laying everywhere, some were burning. Fire was all over. The sky had become pitch black from the smoke. Yoda could not believe his eyes. He fell to his knees.

"Did this, who could have?" choked Yoda as his eyes swelled.

"Our greatest enemy. The Sith."

"What!"

"For years now the Sith have been attacking countless planets and destroying and killing many. The Sith want to gain control of the entire galaxy. We, the Jedi, are the only ones who can stop them from gaining power and control over the galaxy. Listen to me now, Yoda." Yoda sat on his knees, staring at the ground.

"I said listen! Do not disrespect your master! You must prevent the Sith from doing this anymore, do you understand? You have the power, I know you do, I've seen it!" Tears were running down both his and Yoda's eyes.

"I won't be here by your side forever, so you must become the Jedi you were meant to be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Yoda whispered.

"Do not worry, my padawan. Always turn to the Force for guidance and protection. I will always be there."

"Living things die, why is that?"

"Well, you see, nothing really dies. These bodies we inhabit only give us physical shape and form. Once we pass on, our spirits leave these bodies and become one with the Force. That's how the Force grows. It's not just people, it's all living things, including plants and creatures. So you see, no one really dies. We just live another life by becoming one with the Force." Yoda lifts his chin up and looks in The Teacher's eyes.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you. Probably one of the most important things I can tell you."

"What is it?" asked Yoda.

"Life is full of ongoing battles. It might be between us and the Sith, or else between us and our inner demons. Unfortunately, there will always be a battlefield. If it's this ground of land, or the deepest places of our souls."

"Do bad and terrible things, why do we? Know better, we do. Happen anyway, they do."

"The Force has two sides, just like us. A good side, and an evil side. We are the good side and they are the bad. Living beings like us are always angry and greedy at each other just because one has more than the other. Even we, the Jedi, are this way also. Many Jedi like you have failed and will continue failing because we make mistakes. We do not learn from these mistakes. So we follow down the wrong path, which leads to the Dark Side. Jedi are not aloud to be attached to something, possess something, and most importantly, love something."

"Without love and believing in something, fight, why do we?" The Teacher stands there. A long silence comes up. Then, he answers,

"I see you will become more powerful than me. You have great wisdom, and power. Now come, we must leave." Yoda gets into the ship with The Teacher. They fly back to Dagobah. Years pass. Yoda becomes a Jedi knight. The Teacher dies. Yoda buries him in the ground, right where he used to train Yoda. Yoda flies away. Over the years, he goes to countless planets and star systems around the galaxy. Then one day, he met Paregus.

Paregus was then a young knight and was, cocky. A little too cocky. Yoda lands on the planet of Tatoonine, a planet covered with deserts and sand dunes, and was scorchingly hot from Tatoonine's twin suns. Yoda's skin was not used to this type of climate, but he lived with it. He was walking down the line of vendors and bars at the market, when suddenly Paregus got into a fight with some deadbeat mercenaries. Paregus got punched and fell on a vendor's cart, nearly hitting Yoda with his feet.

"Too cocky, you are. Graceful, Jedi are. Cocky and idiotic, we are not." Paregus got up.

"What did you say, you little green...thing?"

"Behave this way, Jedi do not." Paregus' face turned red with anger.

"How would _You_ know about the Jedi? You're just a little green slim ball."

"Appreciate that crude comment, I do not." Yoda lightly Force pushes Paregus to the ground. Paregus leaps back up with a large smudge of dirt on his face.

"Oh, ya. Well Mr. Jedi, I challenge you to a fight." He pulls out his orange Lightsaber.

"Discipline, you need to learn, young one."

"Eat this!" Paregus jumps in the air and tries to slash Yoda, but Yoda jumps and Force pushes him back onto the sandy ground. He gets up. He puts his Lightsaber away.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I'm lost and I have hardly any money."

"Help you, I could." Paregus grins. Months past as Paregus and Yoda become friends. Yoda helps Paregus to learn many things about the Force that he has abused. Years later, Paregus becomes a strong, Jedi._ Proud of me, I hope the Teacher is._ Years pass as Yoda and Paregus become allies with the Coruscant Government. Yet stuck in Yoda's head is one sentence he teacher told him long ago._ Life is full of ongoing battles._

_**Next chapter: **Yoda returns from Kashyyyk, reporting Governor Marcus of the escape of the remaining Sith army. Yoda and Marcus go to Hoth to try to save Paregus. Meanwhile, Plagueis returns to Moontark, as does Baronus. He makes Baronus commander of the army. Plagueis gathers the last remaining Sith warriors alive to have a final showdown against the Jedi army. The end of the war is near. On the next thrilling chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith- Chapter 7: The Ending Conflict._


	8. Chapter 8 The Ending Conflict

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

The war has begun! The Sith's

plans of destroying the Jedi may become

a reality. Thousands of Jedi knights, now

considered soldiers, are deployed on countless

planets, to protect the galaxy from the Sith and

to restore peace and justice...

**Chapter Eight: The Ending Conflict**

After the ceremony on Kashyyyk, Yoda shook Tarnarfull's hand. They both said goodbye. Yoda walked with the other Jedi onto their carriers. Yoda heard Tarnarfull yell. Yoda said,

"Goodbye, old friend. Miss you, I will." Yoda grinned and walked onto the platform. It rose up and closed. Tarnarfull and the other Wookies watched the ship fly off the ground. All the Wookies yelled at them, shaking their blasters and bowcasters in the air. Then the ship was gone. Meanwhile on Coruscant, Governor Marcus is sitting at his desk when he gets Paregus' transmission from Hoth. He presses a button on the bottom of his desk. A large hologram appears. He sees Paregus, laying on the ground, injured badly, and covered with freezing, icy snow.

"Paregus, what happened?" Marcus asks in a shocked voice. Paregus started to speak , his voice weak.

"G-Governor Marcus, I have en-engage the Sith. It appears to be that he was not the leader of t-the army."

"Explain."

"I fought f-four Sith. Two were killed, one f-fell down a hole, and the other e-escaped. Please come immediately. I don't k-know how l-long I can last. I-I," The transmission fizzled away. Governor Marcus stood up from his desk. _I need to tell master Yoda! _Elsewhere, on Moontark, Darth Plagueis and his leftover army landed on the rocky surface. He walks out.

"Those Jedi scum! They shall pay for their interruption on Kashyyyk. Even though we have lost many, we shall never be defeated by the Jedi! I shall wait for Baronus' return from Hoth. Plagueis walks away. The doors on the station open. He walks down the hall, and into the room where the six Sith met. The doors open. He was surprised to see that Baronus was sitting in a chair.

"Where have you been, master?"

"I have been on Kashyyyk. The Jedi intervened in the battle. We lost many. Where are the others?"

"They were all destroyed by this Jedi. He goes by the name of Paregus. He must be one of the leaders."

"On Kashyyyk, I fought against a Jedi master from Yaweton."

"I thought all the Jedi on that planet were killed hundreds of years ago."

"I thought so too. He is also probably one of the leaders, too. I never fought a Jedi that powerful before."

"What should we do?" Plagueis sat down.

"We should strike again in the heart of Coruscant! These Jedi should be taken down at once. He shall ensemble all of our Sith warriors and attack Coruscant. We shall kill them all!"

"But, master-"

"Silence!" Plagueis hits Baronus in the face. He falls backwards off his chair and rolls across the floor. He hits the wall. Blood shoots out of his nose. Darth Plagueis stands up. He pulls out his black Lightsaber and points it at him.

"Listen and listen well! You will not question my leadership, you trash!" Plagueis kicks Baronus in the face. He puts his Lightsaber away in his cloak.

"I am sick and tired of your complaining. You are not powerful enough to lead my empire of Sith. You are just like a scared, insignificant, little worm. You don't deserve my power!" He picks Baronus up by using the Force, and throws him against the wall, face first. Then he picks him up again, and throws his back against the wall. Baronus' back leans against the wall. Blood runs down his head and his mouth.

"If want to be powerful and lead my army, prove your worth!" To Plagueis' surprise, Baronus stands up, and pulls out his Lightsaber. He runs faster even than Plagueis, and tries to strike him, but Plagueis pulls out his Lightsaber and blocks it. They both stand in front of each other, pushing against each other's Lightsaber. Plagueis talks.

"Good. You are more powerful than I thought. You do no need to be my apprentice anymore." Plagueis turns it off. He walks away.

"You are my commander, now."

"Thank you, master."

Yoda's carrier lands in the Coruscant hanger bay. Marcus runs to the ship as Yoda and the other Jedi walk out.

"Yoda, listen. Paregus has engaged the Sith on Hoth. Three are dead, but the other one has escaped. He is severely injured, and could die because of the snow storms."

"Hurry, we must, if to save him, we are." Yoda and Marcus walk and get into Marcus' private cruiser. They take off. Yoda talks to him about the battle on Kashyyyk.

"Killed, many were. Escaped, the leader and his army did." Marcus sighed.

"Well, it looks like this war is not going well. We also have heard that Jedi masters Kundo, Marishi, and Nova were killed on planet Geonosis."

"A terrible loss, that is."

"Lets hope we'll make it at Hoth in time to save Paregus."

On Moontark, Plagueis and Baronus is in front of the remaining Sith army, still consisting of thousands.

"Listen, all of you. The time has come to destroy the Jedi with one sweep. I have selected Baronus as your new commander." The crowd cheers. All of the sudden, Bly jumps at Plagueis and kicks him. He pulls out his Lightsaber.

"Why, Plagueis?" Plagueis coughed.

"You were only my tool to start this war, and now you are just a used tool that is worthless now." Plagueis smiles. Bly kicks him again and puts his Lightsaber up in the air, ready to strike.

"I hope you suffer!" Then out of no where, Baronus pulls out his Lightsaber and slashes Bly's arm off. He screams and yelps in pain. He falls on his knees. His arm falls to the ground. Baronus points his Lightsaber at Bly.

"Sorry. It looks like you're just an old tool." Baronus stabs Bly in the chest, pulls it out, and cuts his head off. Bly falls to the ground.

"Master, are you all right?" Plagueis gets up off the ground.

"Yes, I am all right. Now, all of you, hear me. None of shall turn against me, or else you shall feel death!"

Marcus' ship lands on Hoth. Snow blows against the windows as they walk outside.

"Master Yoda, how are we going to find him?"

"Follow me. Sense him, I can." Marcus and Yoda walk through the tundra. They walk slow, because of the fast winds and the freezing sleet and snow. About a half hour later, Marcus sees a body laying in the snow. They run as fast as they can. It is Paregus. He is unconscious. Yoda and Marcus carry his body to the ship. Marcus hurries to the cockpit.

"Hurry, we must." The ship floats off the ground and flies away.

Darth Plagueis walks in front of his army.

"This is the day. This is the day that we shall destroy the Jedi and control the galaxy. This is the day that no one will be able to stop us from achieving our goal. This is the day that we will activate our final plan of this ending conflict. This is the day that we shall rule!" All the Sith run to their carriers. Plagueis and Baronus walk to their ship. They take off to Coruscant. They are flying to their ultimate fate.

_**Next chapter: **Paregus recovers from his injuries. Meanwhile, The Sith attack the city, catching the Jedi off guard. All the Jedi on Coruscant have to fight and to protect the Governor and the city. Unknown to the Sith, Coruscant has another army of soldiers. The Sith meet their terrible and real fate: Total destruction! On the next exciting chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith- Chapter 9: The Final Battle._


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Battle

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

The war has begun! The Sith's

plans of destroying the Jedi may become

a reality. Thousands of Jedi, now

considered soldiers, are deployed on countless

planets, to protect the galaxy from the Sith, and

to restore peace and justice...

**Chapter Nine: The Final Battle **

Paregus lays on a bed in the hospital. He opens his eyes slowly. He sees Yoda and Marcus standing beside his bed. He slowly sits up. He puts his hand on his arm._ It's still numb._

"What happened?" he asks.

"I got your message. We went to find you." says Marcus.

"What about the Sith on Kashyyyk?"

"Died, many did. Yet, escaped, the Sith did."

"The leader and the rest of his army flew back to their hole. This isn't the end of it."

"What should we do?" asks Paregus.

"You shouldn't do anything, right now. You need to rest. You need to regain your strength."

"But, I can't just lay here and rest. What happens if the Sith strike again?"

"Not to worry, you are." Yoda and Marcus walk out of the room. Paregus lays back down, staring at the ceiling.

On the ship, Darth Plagues is explaining to his men on what to do.

"All right, men. This is our only chance to have the upper hand in this war. We must win this battle. If we don't, it could be the end of us. We must take them down no matter what it takes! We will strike when they're least expecting it. I feel that we will be victorious. This is the final battle. The battle that will decide our fate and the Jedi's." Plagues walks into his office and sits near Baronus. He looks at him.

"Do not fail me, Baronus. This is the key for us to win this war and to destroy the Jedi."

"I understand, master."

"You are much stronger than that weak Bly. Even though he lead the bombings and was with me on Kashyyyk, he was always weak. He thought too much instead of making a decision. So I hope you are a better man to help me lead these men of ours."

"I won't fail you, master."

"For your sake, I hope so." The ship is nearing Coruscant. The Sith are sitting, waiting eagerly. Some are clutching their Lightsabers in their hands, while others are just sitting quietly, waiting.

Elsewhere, on Coruscant, Paregus is up and better as Yoda walks into the room in the hospital wing.

"Better, are you?"

"Yes. Actually, I've never felt better. I have been thinking about something. Do you think that the Sith are going to attack again?"

"Hard to see, this is."

"What would happen if they did?"

"Not to worry, Master Paregus." Marcus walks into the room with a grin on his face.

"Why shouldn't I worry?" asks Paregus.

"Our security has established a new and improved so-called "army". These "soldiers" are the strongest guards we've ever had. They are to help you if the Sith would attack again. Would you like to see them?" Paregus and Yoda follow Marcus to the Security Skyscraper. They walk into a dark, pitch black hanger. Marcus turns on the lights. The two Jedi can't believe what they are seeing.

In the hanger are thousands of body suits and armor, countless weapons, like heavy blaster rifles, pistols, rocket launchers, assault rifles, electric grenades, smoke bombs, incinerator mines, and more. Jet packs are hanging on the wall behind glass windows. There were modified swoop bikes with room for two. One to drive and one to fire a large, heavy blaster cannon in the back. There were also basic blasters on each side, strong enough to penetrate armor. Marcus walks up to a suit of armor. He touches the left arm.

"As you can see, they are two gauntlets on each wrist. When you press the button on the left one, a long, beam saber extends out. On the right one, a shield appears. It can block any blaster shot of Lightsaber cut."

"When did all this start?" asks Paregus.

"Ever since the Sith attacked nearby planets. These soldiers will fight with you in battle. The Sith will never have a clue."

"Ready, when will they?"

"In in a few weeks, possibly a month. Just in case, though, we'll have to speed up the process."

"Thank you." said Paregus. Yoda and Paregus walked away.

On the ships, the Sith are getting ready for the final battle that will decide the fate of the galaxy. Plagueis put on his dark, blood-red armor suit. He wrapped his belt around his waist. He put three extra Lightsabers on the belt. He coughed and walked to Baronus.

"It's time." Baronus nodded. All the Sith stand up, holding on ropes on the ceiling.

"Hang on." says the pilot. The ships go through the atmosphere. They fly over the clouds so people can't see them coming. The doors on the sides open as they fly near the Government building. Many Jedi are outside, guarding the building.

"All right, this is it. Half of you will jump out with me, while the others will give covering fire. Lets go!"

Plagueis and Baronus jump, as do the others. The ship fires a shot from their cannon. It hits the ground. Dirt flies in the air as do some Jedi. The Jedi see the Sith in the sky. They pull out their Lightsabers as do the Sith. Shots are fired constantly from the ships, dirt flying everywhere. The ground shakes. Smoke spreads like wild fire. Plagueis kicks a Jedi's head in the ground, blood splatters on Plagueis' boot. He slashes one in half, and slabs another in the stomach. He then Force pushes a window open on the building. Sith run into the building, killing the guards inside. Yoda and Paregus see the Sith inside the Security Skyscraper.

"Get the others, we must." Paregus nods. He pulls out his yellow Lightsaber. Yoda pulls out his green Lightsaber. They run down the steps. Suddenly a cannon shot hits the side. The wall blows open. Yoda and Paregus duck, then continue running. The other thousands of Jedi running the street, charging at the Sith. Plagueis sees them._ At last!_ He runs at the first Jedi and stabs him. He kicks one, and rams his fist into another's stomach. The Jedi comes running behind him. Plagueis smiles. He kicks him in the knee, pulls out his Lightsaber, and shoves it it the Jedi's neck. He pulls it out. Baronus sees Paregus._ There is that scum!_ He charges at Paregus and kicks him in the wall. Paregus jumps back up. They run at each other, hitting each other as they try to strike each other with their sabers. Yoda runs up to the top of the Government building. He leads Marcus to a secret shelter in the hanger.

"Stay here, you must." Yoda runs out. Marcus pulls out a comlink.

"Get ready, men."

Smoke and fire is everywhere. Jedi and Sith are laying on the ground. The ships continue to fire at the Jedi. The Sith use the dead bodies as shields against the Jedi. Plagueis jumps on one Jedi and and kicks him into the wall. He flips behind another, and grabs him by the neck. He throws the Jedi through a window. He then sees a Jedi woman in the ally beside the building. It looked like she had to stayed there to snip at the Sith. He Force jumped over the ally and landed behind her. She doesn't notice anything. He grabs her and throws her on the ground. He sits on his knees. He uses the Force to paralyze her arms, and legs.

Meanwhile, Yoda runs down the steps of the building with his Lightsaber in front of him. A group of Sith run up the steps, charging at Yoda. He jumps and slashes them all in the back. They roll down the steps. Yoda jumps again. He Force pushes many into the wall, and jumps down. One tries to hammer him, but Yoda slides under the Sith's legs and ends up behind the Sith. He stabs him in the leg. He flies up and slashes others. He then stops and senses something happening in the ally.

Paregus and Baronus are facing each other. He kicks Paregus down, and Force jumps up on top of the building. Paregus gets up, and also Force jumps up. They charge at each other and clash their Lightsabers together. Paregus Force pushes Baronus. He falls backwards off the building, but then recovers, and lands on his feet. He looks up at Paregus. Paregus jumps down. He lands in front of Baronus, and punches him in the face. He falls down, and gets back up. He wipes the blood off his chin. He smiles.

"Is that the best? You're weak."

"Really? Well, come on, then!" Baronus runs to him and they clash together.

Plagueis is sitting on his knees above the Jedi woman. He puts his one hand on the woman's neck. He pulls out his black Lightsaber with the other. He holds it in the air above her head.

"You think you Jedi can win? Ha, you underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Suddenly Yoda Force pushes Plagueis off her. His Lightsaber flies in the air and hits the wall. He slides down to the end of the ally. He releases her. She coughs and puts her hand on her throat. She then grabs her Lightsaber and goes to the battle outside. Plagueis gets up and retrieves his Lightsaber, and points it at Yoda.

"Meet again, we do. End, this war does."

"You will never defeat us. We will reign supreme!" Plagueis slides near Yoda, and slashes at him. Yoda flips onto the wall, and shoots at Plagueis. He blocks Yoda's slash and jumps back. Suddenly one of the ships explode and falls onto a nearby building.

"What!"

Dark figures are barely seen through the thick smoke. Many are carrying Heavy blaster rifles, rocket launchers, and pistols. Long sabers and shields are also seen on many. The Sith look in bewilderment. The figures start charging at the Sith, firing their weapons. A row of explosions go right through a group of Sith. Dirt flies everywhere. Heavy blasters are literally tearing Sith apart. Another ships goes up in flames as it falls to the ground. Blast shots are shooting in rows at the Sith. It hits them as they fall to the ground. Blood squirts out of the bodies as the shots continue in the same direction. Baronus sees this, then Paregus kicks him into the rows of shots. Baronus is shot multiple times. He falls to the ground. Plagueis sees him.

"No!"

Plagueis runs at Yoda, constantly slashing and stabbing at him. Yoda flips behind him and stabs him in the leg. Plagueis hits the wall and falls down. Blood runs down his head. Yoda runs to the battle outside the ally. A few hours later, the battle is over. The streets are flooded with dead Jedi, Sith, and security guards. Smoke is everywhere. Buildings are laying in ruins. The ships are laying on buildings. The Security Skyscraper and the Government building have taken heavy damage. Small holes have covered the walls. Small craters are in the streets. Yoda, Paregus, and many other Jedi and soldiers are standing in the streets, looking around as the surviving Sith are taken away by Jedi and guards. Many are covered with dirt and dried blood. Paregus walks near Yoda.

"Where is the leader?"

"Dead, he is. His Lawanda, what about?"

"He is laying right there on the ground." Paregus points to Baronus' body on the ground. There were several blaster wounds in his stomach, blood staining his body armor.

"Where is the leader's body?" asks Paregus.

"Laying in the ally, it is."

"What was he doing there?"

"Trying to kill a female Jedi, he did."

"Why did he do that for?"

"Hidden, she was."

"So what about the other Sith?"

"Put on trial, they will be. The end of the Sith, this could be."

Paregus and Yoda walk away to check on Governor Marcus. The other Jedi are looking for any survivors. In the ally, Plagueis stands up slowly. He grabs his Lightsaber. He walks out. The Jedi see him. Instead of fighting with his Lightsaber, he shocks them to death with Force lighting. They fall to the ground, smoke coming off their bodies. He walked to Baronus' body. He knees down. He wipes the blood on his head. He puts his hand on Baronus' head. He then closes his eyes and breathes in. A kind of energy ray forms between Baronus' head and Plagueis' hand. Baronus then gasps. Plagueis has just done what is virtually impossible. He brought Baronus back to life! Plagueis then stood up.

"Rise, my apprentice." Baronus stands up in front of Plagueis.

"Master, what happened?"

"A secret army came. They killed just about every Sith here. I'm afraid that we've failed in our mission."

"What should we do now?" asks Baronus.

"We must go into hiding. If the Jedi find us, they will kill us. Come we must-" His words were cut short when guards and Jedi saw them. The guards started to shoot. Plagueis reflected their shots. Baronus jumped and sliced through the guards. Plagueis slides through the Jedi and slashes them in the back. Plagueis and Baronus run to a nearby Cruiser. He lift off and fly away.

_**Next chapter: **Plagueis, Yoda, and Governor Marcus are informed from a surviving guard that Plagueis and Baronus have stolen a cruiser and have escaped. Paregus has chosen to go after them and capture them. He finds out that they were on the planet of Moontark the whole time. He fights against Plagueis and Baronus in a fierce battle. Paregus fails, but Plagueis meets his true fate! On the next shocking chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith- Chapter 10: Greed and Betrayal._

_**Also!** I am putting on a one-shot story called Outlaws and Bounties, a western in the Star Wars galaxy. It's about a bounty hunter named Jid Miles, who used to be the best bounty hunter(besides Boba Fett), but because of mysterious events that occurred 10 years before, he is at the bottom of the list. All of his employer's hunters were murdered by an assassin, so Jid was the only one left. Learn why this assassin only kills bounty hunters. _


	10. Chapter 10 Greed and Betrayal

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

The Sith have lost the war.

The Jedi reign victorious. Plagueis and

Baronus are one of the few Sith left

alive. Most are either dead or captured.

They escape Coruscant and fly back to

Moontark, where Plagueis meets his

true destiny...

**Chapter Ten: Greed and Betrayal**

Yoda and Paregus walk back to the shelter. Heavy damage has been done to the hanger. Ship parts and wings are laying all over the hanger. Medics run to the injured bodies, and soldiers get the injured Sith and take them outside. Paregus walks over to a guard.

"Where is the Governor?"

"The Governor is-"

"There you two are." Marcus comes walking into the hanger with three other Jedi.

"All right, are you?" asks Yoda.

"I'm fine, but look at this mess! How are we going to-" A guard comes limping in the hanger. He is injured badly. His arm is cut and bleeding. Dried blood is all over his forehead.

"S-sir. Some Jedi and I w-were attacked b-by two Sith l-lords. All are d-dead. They took a cruiser and f-flew away. I-" He falls over. Medics run to him.

"He is dead." says one. Yoda and Paregus stare at each other, then Marcus speaks.

"Impossible. I thought they were dead?"

"I guess not."

"Stop them, we must." Marcus nods.

"I agree, but where could they be?" Paregus speaks.

"I believe Moontark."

"Why?" questions Marcus.

"Because Moontark is a planet in the outer rim that has had Sith activity for some time now."

"Right, you could be." Yoda says. He looks at Paregus.

"Master Yoda, I will go after them. We must bring them into custody."

"Right, you are, Paregus." says Marcus.

"Why you?" asks Yoda.

"I failed twice to bring his apprentice into custody. I won't fail again, master. You have my word. I will not fail!"

"Then it is decided. Paregus will go to this Moontark and capture the leaders and bring them here, while Master Yoda will stay here with me and watch the trials."

The cruiser lands on the rocky surface of Moontark. Plagueis and Baronus run out. Plagueis sits down on a rock.

"How could this have happened? How could it have come down to this?" Plagueis wipes the dried blood and dirt off his forehead.

"Master, do not worry. The Jedi won't live in peace like this forever. One day a great Sith like you will finish our work." Plagueis jumps up and starts choking Baronus.

"Why couldn't it have been me!" Plagueis stands there, then lets go of Baronus. He coughes and falls on his knees. His breathing slows down.

"Master, I am sorry. I've failed you."

"It was not your fault, Baronus. One day when I die, you can carry on this legacy your self."

"Thank you, master."

On the rebuilt platform, Paregus walks to a fighter called _The Incinerator._ He crawls into the small, crowded cockpit. It is crowded with all kinds of machines. Yoda walks to the ship.

"Goodbye, my old friend. May the Force be with you."

"I'll return. I promise." The _Incinerator _takes off and zooms out of the hanger. Yoda walks away. Paregus looks at the radar screen. There is an R-6 unit druid.

"Well R-6, here we go." R-6 beeps as they fly into hyperspace. Meanwhile, on Moontark, Plagueis and Baronus are sitting next to a dried up river, beside it is a group of small flowers.

"Baronus. We are like these remaining flowers. We are the last of our kind." He picks them up and crushes them.

"This is what we can become." Baronus looks at the crushed flowers on the ground, pedals laying beside the stem.

"Master, what can we do?"

"Wait until the time is right."

On Coruscant, in the auditorium, hundreds of Sith are sitting on stools, handcuffed and hurt, listening to the leaders of countless planets accusing them of their crimes. The leader of Utapau is giving a speech.

"These men should be executed for their war crimes and the terror that they have caused the galaxy." The crowd yells. Marcus stands up.

"Silence! Now, all of you listen. The only way we can do this is by a vote. How many of you wish for all of these Sith to be put in prison?" There is a long silence, then the crowd starts yelling,

"Death!" "Death!" "Death!"

Marcus yells silence again and speaks.

"They will not be killed like animals! They will be put on trial fairly." He sits back down, putting his hand on his face. The Jedi knights and guards take the Sith out of the building. They take them to this chamber. They throw the Sith in the chamber and walk away. The leader of Utapau nods at a group of Soldiers. The soldiers walk away. Marcus and Yoda walks back to his office. He sits down, and wipes his face with his towel.

"Master Yoda, how could it have come to this?"

In the chamber, the Sith sit on the ground, staring at each other.

"How could have Lord Plagueis leave us here?" says one.

"Don't worry. He has never abandon us before." says another. The door slides open. All the Sith stand up. Soldiers with heavy blaster rifles and assault rifles walk in, as does the leader of Utapau. They aim the guns.

"This is what you deserve!" yells the leader. All the soldiers fire. Blaster shots and screams can be heard throughout the halls as the Sith are gunned down and killed. They stop and walk out. Bodies are laying everywhere, blood covering the walls and floor. The leader speaks to the soldiers.

"Listen. All of you must never speak of this. I just did the galaxy and the Governor a large favor." They walk away. Marcus and Yoda are speaking, when suddenly a Jedi runs into the room.

"Governor, I have terrible news. The Sith in the chamber were executed!" Marcus jumps up.

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I-" The Jedi falls to the ground, a hole in his back. The leader of Utapau is standing there with a blaster pistol in his hand. Behind him is a guard.

"Prime Minister! What are you doing?"

"I did you a favor. These Sith did not deserve to live, not after what they did, so I had them taken care of."

"You monster!"

"Now, don't worry, Governor Marcus. At least you won't have to bother with a trial." Suddenly another shot is heard. The leader of Utapau falls down dead. The guard puts his gun down to his side. He kneels in front of Marcus and Yoda.

"Please, forgive me, Governor."

"Well, R-6, we are almost there." _The Incinerator _lands on the rough terrain of Moontark. He jumps out of the cockpit and starts looking around.

"What a miserable place!" exclaims Paregus as he turns his head and examines the ground and sky. R-6 beeps loudly.

"Now, R-6, we already went over this. You stay here and guard the s-" Suddenly the ship explodes, causing Paregus to fall backwards onto the ground. Plagueis and Baronus come walking out, their Lightsabers in hand. Paregus jumps in the air, onto a large rock. He crouches down and pulls out his Lightsaber.

"Well, Baronus, it looks like we have taken care of him." Paregus jumps down and kicks Plagueis. He Force pushes Baronus into a hard wall of rocks. Paregus stands up.

"Hello." Plagueis and Baronus stand up facing Paregus.

"Ah. You must be a Jedi knight trying to capture us."

"He is the one that I fought on Hoth."

"I am not going to let you escape. Your crimes will not go unpunished for."

Paregus charges at them. They start to slash at each other. Paregus kicks Plagueis behind him and punches Baronus. Plagueis jumps back up and kicks Paregus in the wall. He runs at stabs at Paregus, but he grabs Plagueis' hand, and Force pushes him. He flies back into a large rock and falls on the ground. Baronus sprints at him and slashes him in the arm. Paregus yelps and stabs Baronus in the shoulder. He then kicks Baronus and Force jumps onto a high cliff. Baronus falls backwards and hits his head on a rock. Plagueis gets up and Force jumps up on the cliff. He swings his Lightsaber at Paregus, cutting Paregus' forehead. He falls down backwards on his hands. Plagueis stabs at him, but Paregus blocks it. They stare at each other, pushes against each one's Lightsaber. He kicks Plagueis in the knee, a loud crack is heard. Plagueis screams and drops his Lightsaber off the cliff. He falls down on his back. Paregus stands up and points his Lightsaber at his neck.

"This ends now, Sith lord. You actions will be punished. This war is over. The Sith will never return to power. You have lost." Plagueis grins at Paregus through his now blood-red teeth.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. You are weak like every other Jedi. You won't even kill your greatest enemy, the Sith, because you believe in peace. You fight for a galaxy that will never exist."

"Really, now? Since when do you know anything about peace when _you_ are the one who wants to destroy it?" He steps on Plagueis' hand. Plagueis yelps in pain.

"Listen good, Sith. You are not going to escape me again, do you understand?" Down below, Baronus gets up. He sees Paregus. He quickly jumps up behind Paregus. Paregus turns and swings his Lightsaber at Baronus. Plagueis reaches his hand toward the ground. His Lightsaber flies up in his hand. Paregus cuts Baronus in the leg. He slips and falls off the cliff, his hand grabs the edge. Paregus holds his Lightsaber in the air, right above Baronus' hand.

"I am going to end this right now!" Suddenly Plagueis jumps up behind him and thrusts his Lightsaber in Paregus' back. Paregus drops his Lightsaber on the ground. Paregus falls off the cliff, and lands on a sharp rock, blood runs down the rock. Plagueis puts his Lightsaber away and walks past Baronus.

"Master, help me! Please, help!" Plagueis turns his head toward Baronus.

"If you can't get up yourself, then you do not deserve to gain my power, for it is too great. You are a weakling. It would be a terrible thing for you to carry on this legacy. You don't deserve to even be called a Sith lord." He turns his head, and walks away coldly.

"Master, please!" Plagueis continues walking. Baronus sees Paregus' Lightsaber. He jumps up and grabs the Lightsaber. He runs at Plagueis and shoves the Lightsaber in Plagueis' back. Tears start to run down his face.

"You were my brother, master. We've did many things together. You were all the family I've ever had. ." Plagueis speaks softly.

"That is why you failed." Baronus grabs the handle tighter.

"I hope you suffer a terrible death, master. You deserve to die. Do you know why you have failed? Because of your greed!" He pulls out the Lightsaber. He grabs Plagueis and pushes him off the cliff. He lands on the hard ground, a puddle of blood forms. He stares at Plagueis' body.

"Goodbye, my beloved master."

_**Next Chapter**: Yoda senses something has happened to Paregus, so he flies with a Jedi to Moontark. There he sees his beloved friend, dead. He also finds Plagueis' body. He informs Marcus of Paregus' death, Plagueis' dead body, and the escape of Baronus. Yoda flies back to Coruscant, there in a partially built Senate building, Marcus informs all the planetary leaders of the creation of the first Galactic republic. Marcus starts the creation of the Jedi Temple, where all the Jedi in the galaxy can train and live. The Republic is born on the final chapter of Star Wars: Rise of the Sith- Chapter 11: Aftermath. _


	11. Chapter 11 Aftermath

Star Wars: Rise of the Sith

The war has ended. Plagueis is dead.

Baronus is in hiding. The Sith are about

extinct. Governor Marcus calls all

planet leaders to a newly constructed

Senate building to discuss the plans

for the future...

**Chapter Eleven: Aftermath**

Baronus Force jumps off the cliff. He takes one last look at Plagueis' body. He gets into the cruiser and flies away. On Coruscant, Yoda is sitting in front of Governor Marcus' desk. Guards come and pick up the minister's body. They carry it away. Yoda suddenly drops his cane and puts his hand on his head.

"What is it?" asks Marcus curiously.

"Pain. Terrible pain, I feel. Paregus has failed, I sense."

"What about the Sith lords? Are they dead?"

"Unsure, I am. Fly to Moontark, I must."

"Very well, then. Return quickly, master Yoda." Yoda walks out the door with another Jedi knight. Marcus walks over to a nearby guard.

"I better get ready."

Yoda and the Jedi knight, named Tuu, walk to a ship. Tuu gets in the cockpit, while Yoda goes to the back, and sits down. He rests his hands on his cane and stares into space, wondering if Paregus was safe.

Tuu lands the ship on Moontark. The platform door opens. Yoda and Tuu run out.

"Where is master Paregus?"asks Tuu. Yoda sees Paregus' body. He runs to the rock. Tuu follows. Yoda looks up. He drops his cane and kneels down.

"Too late, I am. Dead, he is." Tuu runs over to a nearby wall of rocks.

"Look, master Yoda. Another body!" Yoda gets up and walks over. He looks at Plagueis' body laying in a pool of blood.

"The Sith leader, he is. Inform Governor Marcus, I must." Yoda walks over to the ship. He activates his hologram projector. Governor Marcus appears.

"Yes, master Yoda, what is it?"

"On Moontark, we are. Dead, is the leader. Paregus, dead also."

"I'm terribly sorry. What about the other leader?"

"Gone, he is."

"We can't have a Sith lord running amok. Well, I don't think he has any more power left now that the remaining Sith were executed. Please, master Yoda, return to Coruscant soon."

"We will, Governor Marcus." He turns off the projector and walks out of the ship.

"Go, we must."

I'll get the ship ready." replies Tuu. He runs to the ship. Yoda walks over to Paregus' body. Flashbacks of his first meeting with Paregus and his master appear in his mind.

"Goodbye, my old friend." Yoda walks away and steps onto the platform.

"Come out here Tuu." says Yoda.

"What is it?"

"Take his body, we must."

"All right." Tuu picks Paregus' body up and puts it on a table. Yoda walks up the platform as the ship lifts off the ground.

Yoda and Tuu arrive on Coruscant. Yoda walks to Marcus' office, while Tuu runs off with some other Jedi knights. Yoda walks through the door.

"Here, I am." says Yoda.

"Good. You are just in time for the meeting in the Senate building." Marcus, Yoda, and a few guards walks out of the office and get into a speeder. They fly to the Senate building. Marcus tells the guards to wait in front of the speeder. Marcus and Yoda walk down the hall and stop at a door.

"Here is our new Senate chamber. He opens the door. Yoda looks around. Hovering platforms are everywhere. There must have been maybe a million. Each one had a different planetary leader in it.

"Come, master Yoda. I must give my speech." They step onto the platform. It hovers to the center of the chamber. Marcus stands up and faces all the leaders.

"I welcome all of you here this day. I have a proposal for all of you. I want all of you to help me rebuild the galaxy. I want all of you to be part of the first Galactic Republic." The leaders all stand up and clap they're hands and cheer.

"I want all of us to live together in peace so that nothing like the recent war happens again. The Sith will never strike again!" Marcus raises his hands as the crowd cheers.

On Moontark, Baronus lands his ship onto the familiar terrain. He jumps out. He makes a large pile of wood on the cliff on which the fight ended. He picks up Plagueis' body and lays it on the stack of wood. He then lights it on fire. He stands back and watches his old master's body burn in the flames. He then pulls out Plagueis' Lightsaber and throws it in the fire. He jumps off the cliff. He watches the smoke rise into the sky.

Marcus, Yoda, Tuu, and many other Jedi watch as Paregus' body is burned on the stack of wood.

"Master Yoda, what will happen to Paregus?" asks Marcus.

"Always with us, he will be. One with the Force, he now is."

After the ceremony, Yoda gets into a speeder with Marcus and some guards.

"Master Yoda, there is something I have to show you. Guards, take us to the Senate building."

"Yes, sir." They fly away. A few moments later, Marcus leads Yoda down a hallway. Suddenly, Marcus stops in front of a large window.

"Master Yoda, this is the Jedi Temple. This is where all the Jedi can live and train. I also have an idea about a Jedi Council. So the strongest and wisest Jedi can be in charge of Jedi business."

Yoda looks out the window. He sees the temple. All of a sudden a statement that will never leave him speaks to him._ Life is full of ongoing battles. _Images appear in his mind. Images of his master and Paregus. He closes his eyes and sees a moment like it happened yesterday.

"How are your exercises?"

"Fine, they are."

**End**


End file.
